I Do, Don't I?
by ebonibarbie
Summary: Emily Fields has moved on from Rosewood and the drama of her teenage years. She as finally overcome all the trouble she went through years ago. Their is one thing she has never been able to shake off, her feelings for Maya St. Germain.
1. Chapter 1

I'm**making my fanfic debut with my favorite couple Emaya. I have shipped them since I read the books back in '08, they were my OTP before I even know what that meant lol. I'm planning on making the chapters longer then this one, I just needed to set the story up. R&R :) **

**Emily POV**

I hate Math! Well that's a understatement, I loath Math. I just can't get my brain to process all that information at once. Every time I get bored in Math my mind goes to the most important thing in my life right now, Maya St. Germain. I'm in love, deeply, purely and madly. Maya moved to Rosewood about two years ago. Before Maya I knew deep down that I liked girls, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. So I dated my teammate Ben because it made sense. He was handsome, a star swimmer and he really liked me. Our relationship was doomed from the start, he liked me way more then I liked him. When Ben kissed me I felt like it was a chore, something I had to do. It was always too sloppy and wet. I just always thought kissing wasn't my thing until Maya. Our first kiss was at Noel Kahn's annual back to school party. Maya had been in Rosewood for about three weeks and we had gotten really close in a short period of time. We seemed to have spent every free moment together but I was loving every minute of it. I had really good friends Hanna, Spencer, & Aria. But my friendship with Maya was completely different. We still had inside jokes and made fun of each other like I did with my girls but whenever our skin would brush on accident, I would get a rush of butterflies. I knew Maya felt the same way, I could tell by the way she looked at me. She listened to every word I said like it was the most amazing thing she ever heard and her eyes would always sneak glances at my lips.

_"So is it just me or does Sean look really cute tonight?" Hanna asked clearly on the tipsy side._

_"Oh believe me its just you" Spencer said probably the only sober person in the whole party. _

_Me and Aria giggled along while they __argued for a while. I had one cup of beer and I still felt perfectly normal. I was starting on my second cup and made no plans of stopping. I needed to forget. Then I felt a soft hand grab mine and I turned around as was greeted by a beautiful face._

_"You have got to check out of this photo booth Emily!" Maya said excitedly pulling me away from my friends. Well somebody had been sipping on something I thought to myself. Noel's photo booth was plugged up on the side of his huge estate away from the party. I had to steady Maya the whole way there, what a lightweight. I had to stop myself from checking her out in those tight short shorts she was wearing as she led the way. We crawled into the photo booth and we sitting pretty much on top of each other but I didn't mind. Stop it Emily, I told myself. Maya is just your friend and its just a silly girl crush you have on her, it means nothing. She could have anybody she wanted and she wouldn't choose you. _

_"Ready?" Maya said grinning up at me and I couldn't help but smile back, she had this crazy affect on me. I nodded and pushed the button. First we made the duck face then Maya made bunny ears behind my head while I stuck my tongue out. The third frame we did our best model pose and the final pose she put her cheek on mine and cradled my face. When the last picture snapped Maya lingered her fingers on my face for longer than necessary and drifted them through my hair, I felt chills run through my body. I took a huge gulp of my beer trying to break the feeling. I started to get up but Maya grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. _

_"Can we sit for a bit?" She asked. I nodded._

_"Ben's friend Tony asked me were you __seeing __anybody" I said trying to break the awkward silence. _

_She made a disgusted face and sipped on her drink, "What did you tell him?"_

_"I told him I would ask if you were interested, he is actually really nice you might like him"_

_Maya looked up from her drink and looked me deeply in the eyes "He's not my type, trust me! I have my eyes on somebody else" My heart went into my stomach, I couldn't bring myself to ask who I didn't want to know because it wasn't me._

_"I broke up with Ben today" Maya seemed to perk up._

_"Why?" _

_"I just-its just I don't like him anymore. I don't think I ever did to be honest" I finally admitted out loud, I could tell the alcohol was getting to me. _

_"I understand" Maya said._

_"I just want to be in a relationship with somebody I'm friends with first. Ya, know?" Maya nodded and I was starting to ramble like I always do when I drink. "I don't know one boy who I ever truly liked in that way, but he has to be out there somewhere. I just have to look really hard. But maybe it's not a boy I'm looking for maybe its-" Maya's head popped up, I stopped talking realizing I said too much. _

_"Emily.." Maya started but I cut her off._

_"I didn't mean it..like..I'm not sure how I" I closed my eyes in embarrassment, their goes our friendship. My thoughts were cut off by the feel of soft lips on mine. Before I could kiss back it was over. I opened my eyes, ours foreheads were still touching._

_"I have been wanting to do that since I first saw you" she said smiling softly. I grabbed both of our cups and threw them outside and reached for her. Our lips reconnected and I promise it felt like I was flying, it was way better than kissing Ben. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me further into her. She licked my bottom lip asking to enter which was soon granted. Maya tasted like strawberries with a hint of beer, but what a lovely combination. My hand which was in her hair traveled it's way down her back. She took her hand from my neck and traveled down my front landing on my breast and gave it a soft squeeze, causing me to moan. She smiled into kiss pleased with herself. I put my hand on her upper thigh and sucked on her tongue hard and it was her turn to moan. We pulled away from the kiss both of us breathless. _

_"Wow" was all I could say. She smiled at me and laced our fingers together. Just like that I was officially hooked._

Maya and I dated in secret for a few weeks then I finally told my friends. They all took it well and where really supportive plus they loved Maya. Hanna was the most excited of them all going on and on about how cute Maya was. The hardest part was telling my parents. My dad took it well saying he still loved the same he didn't care who I wanted to be with. My mom on the other hand is still struggling with it over a year later. She chooses to ignore it and pretend Maya is just a friend.

The bell rings snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, class don't forget to pick up your caps and gowns before you leave today" the teacher said as I was walking out of the door. Graduation was three weeks away and I couldn't wait to be out of here. Maya and I were both planning on going to Danby where I got a swimming scholarship. Spotting Maya at her locker changing her books and I made my way to her. She was wearing her signature skinny jeans a flowy red top that looked great on her skin with her hair in soft waves. She turned around and saw me and smiled at me.

"Hey Em"

"Hey" I said back. Funny how her just greeting me can sent chills up my body.

"Walk me to Art?"

"Sure" I said grabbing her hand. I walked her to Art while she talked to me about some big project she had to finish in class. The warning bell rang and I had to head to English with Mr. Fitz.

"Ok i have to go to class" I said turning around. Maya grabbed my hand and spun me around and pecked me on the lips.

"See you later?" she asked.

"Of course. I love you"

"Love you too Em"

I really did love her more than anything and I knew we were going to be together forever.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review & tell me if you would like me to update but be gentle ;)**

**Also I** would**love for all the Emayans to follow me on twitter: eboni_barbie & tumblr: pinkpixiedusttt & I will ****follow ****back**

**I need somebody to bounce ideas off of & could really use you guys help.**

**Emaya forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys so much for your ****reviews****, every time I get one I start smiling like a idiot. You all our so sweet and amazing. Big S/O to lizamarie80 for all the support. Enjoy R&R :) **

**Emily POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen at the St. Germin's eating a apple while Maya was changing. I always come here after school because swimming season was over and her parents didn't come back until late. Sometimes I pretend it's our own place but I will never tell her that she thinks I'm weird enough. Maya come down the stairs in one of my old swim shirts and Nike shorts with her hair in a high ponytail,she went straight to the fridge.

"Ugh! Its nothing to eat in here" she complained.

I giggled "Its full of food!'

'Yea but nothing I want" Maya rambled deeper in the fridge bending over causing the back of the shirt to rise up showing her flawless caramel skin. I was definitely taking full advance of my view smirking to myself. Getting a little turned on I quietly got down from the bar seat and made my ways over to her. I placed my hand on the small of her back tickling her skin, she relaxed with my touch. She stood up straight and I gave butterfly kissed all down her neck. Being with her gave me a whole new confidence that I never knew was inside of me. I didn't care who knew I was with Maya, I would shout it to the world if I had too.

"You know on second thought I'm not really hungry for food" Maya said turning around with a devilish grin and closing the fridge door. Kissing me hard she pushed me against the counter, which I then hopped up on. She then starting attacking my neck finding my spot and sucking on it lightly. I pulled on her back to my lips opening her mouth with my tongue. She was starting to pull my shirt over my head when we heard the back door open. We pulled apart as Maya's mom walked into the house, smiling knowing exactly what we were doing.

"Mom what are doing home so early" Maya said.

"Well hello Maya it's nice to see you too! I got off of work early today if you must know and hello Emily, I always love seeing you" Mrs. St. Germin said walking over to me and kissing my forehead.

"you know I feel the same" I said smiling. Maya got her looks from her Mom and the way she carried herself. They both had that same grin that was sweet but devilish at the same time. Placing the mail on the counter Germin headed towards the stairs. "You know I really love your mom" I told Maya.

"Yea she is alright" she said laughing going through the mail, opening a letter. Maya's parents were totally different from my parents. They let her be free, they asked her option on things instead of telling her what she should think. She never really even come out to her parents, she says their was no need. One day back in San Francisco she brought a friend home and introduced her as her girlfriend and they didn't even bat a eyelash. I always told her how jealous I was of that relationship but she said they are total hippies, they wouldn't care if I dated a flower. A squeal from Maya pulled me out of my thoughts.

"what's wrong?"

"OH MY GOD! I got in! she said jumping up and down. she must of saw my confused face "I got into UCLA! I got in! OMG!" My face dropped "but don't worry I'm not going. I just wanted to see if I could get in and I did! Its just-Wow." she said clearly excited letting out another squeal. I was happy for her but as long as she was going to Danby I didn't care if she got into Harvard.

"Emily?" her mom yelled down the stairs "Are you trying to kill my daughter? If so it's a shovel in the garage & I didn't see anything" I started laughing as Maya rolled her eyes. "My, can you come here really quick? If you're still breathing!" Maya ran up the stairs. I grabbed the acceptance letter from where she had placed it. Sure enough she had got in but what she failed to mention is that she got a full scholarship offer from the Art department. As much as I wanted her to take this offer, I knew she wouldn't. We both made it clear that we would follow each other after high school. I heard Maya coming back down the stairs and put the letter back down.

"My mother can't do anything at all without me! What do watch a movie?" she grinned.

"We should be studying"

"What for? We are graduating soon & we have already been accepted to Danby. We are almost free!"

"Keyword being almost" I said smiling. Maya started to pout, she knew I could never say no to that face. I kissed her pout "Fine, one movie then and I need to head home" She smiled that smile that I love and led me to the living room. We cuddled up on the couch and started to watch 'Alice in Wonderland'. Maya was resting her hand on my chest as I lazily stroked her hair. Not even thirty minutes into the movie I heard her breathing even out, meaning she had falling asleep. As slowly as I could I got up without waking her up. I placed her head on the pillow and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you" I whispered.

I got my stuff and walked the short distance to my house. When I got home my Mom was already there. My Dad for the past two months has been in Texas but he was coming home for the week of my graduation. I walked in the house making a fast dash to my room to avoid the questions.

"Emily?" Ugh, too late.

"Hey Mom" I said poking my head in the kitchen.

"Where have you been? It's almost time to eat dinner"

"I was over Maya's" I saw her tense up "Her mom was there, we were just hanging out"

"Honey, I'm worried about you and her"

"Mom, we have had this talk over and over again! she is my girlfriend and I love her. I'm gay!" I saw the quick flash of disgust on her face.

"I know that! It's just you are so dependent on that girl. What happens if she breaks up with you next year? You have to stay focused on your studies not your friend"

"She is not going to break up with me,I know she isn't! Mom we are in love. Nothing you can say or do will change that" Now officially in a bad mood I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to my room not waiting to hear anymore. I heard the my phone ring, saying I had a new text message.

**Maya: So You just left me all alone on my couch lol? You better be glad I love you.**

**Me:You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you haha**

It seemed like she always knew what to say even when she wasn't trying. My Mom was was so wrong, I knew Maya would never do anything to hurt me.

**tweet me your thoughts too: eboni_barbie**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of your sweet comments mean so much to me! I'm really happy that ya'll like the story but I can feel the pressure lol. Some ppl keep asking me and I just want to clear things up, I am team ****Bianca****Lawson 110%. I'm in love with her she is perfection. Also S/O to VYPSUPPORTER for ****threatening ****I mean pushing me to get this chapter up fast lol ;) This chapter is pretty long though. **

**Enjoy R&R**

* * *

**Maya POV**

I can't believe I just graduated! Goodbye Rosewood, Hello Danby! I'm really excited to go to college with Emily. As much as I would love to go to UCLA I would rather be with the love of my life. My parents support my decision, they see how much I care about Emily. Graduation was pretty much perfect. Spencer, who was the valedictorian (of course!) gave a amazing and touching speech. She almost made me shed a tear, almost. She told us we were all going to do great in the future and slightly bragged about getting into Yale. It wouldn't be Spencer if she didn't. I screamed my lungs off when they called Emily's name and I loved that slight blush that came across her face. Sadly, I haven't seen much of her these past couple of days. Mr. Fields is back in town and she as been spending a lot of time with him. I didn't mind though, I know she misses him. And we have the rest of our life's to be together. I finally saw him at graduation. He gave me a big bear hug and told me congratulations . He even thanked me for taking care of Emily while he was gone, making a blush show up on my own face. Mrs. Fields even gave me a little hug and a tight smile when she congratulated me. Which really shocked me because I know I'm not her favorite person in the world. I can tell it bothers Emily that her mother doesn't fully accept her but she will come around. Emily has been acting kind of weird lately too, kind of down. I'm pretty sure its because of Danby. Since she is on the swim team she has to leave right after graduation to start practicing. I hate that Danby is four hours away from Rosewood but I will try and go see her as much as I can. I'm going to hate not having her five minutes away but we will be fine. Besides I have her all to myself tonight. Noel is having a big graduation party tonight at his place and everybody is going. He might be a complete jerk but his parties are never dull. I'm done getting ready and I have to go pick up my girl.

I pull up to Emily's house and before I could knock on her door she opened it. She looked gorgeous in a short skirt which highlighted her tan legs and a blue over the shoulder shirt. "Hey high school graduate" I said kissing her softly.

"Hey Maya" she said giggling. I grabbed her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her. We drove to Noel's house mostly in silence. By the time we got there the party was already in full effect. The music was booming and I promise I could smell the beer when I opened the door. Emily saw her friends and said she was going to talk to them for a while. I told her that was fine I would find her later. I made my way in the kitchen to find the beer. I found the keg and saw my friend Jenna from band.

About two and a half cups of beer and a bunch of laughs from Jenna I went to find Emily. After wandering in what seems like the biggest house ever, I found her in the backyard with Hanna and Aria.

"Hey Hanna and Aria" I said a little slurred while Emily grabbed my hand.

"Hi Maya" they both said.

"Where is Spencer?"

"Somewhere making out with Toby" Hanna said with a eye roll. We all giggled. I heard the music in the house change from a pop song to dubstep. I love dubstep so I pulled Emily into the house on the dance floor. It was one of my favorites Owl Vision- Anitchrist. I pulled Emily into me and she put her hands on my hips as I put my hands on her neck. I moved against her getting lost in the song. She turned me around so my back was against my front. I grinded my hips into her and roamed my hands up my body. I heard Emily let out a soft moan and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her from the dance floor to outside the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I turned around and smiled at her "I heard Noel has a killer photobooth" I winked and continued my speed walk which was a little hard consider I tipsy. I finally saw the booth and climbed in. When we had settled in I went to press the button but Emily stopped me.

"What? Oh somebody can't wait?" I said and kissed her hard. It took me a minute to realize she wasn't kissing back, I pulled back. "Em, whats wrong?"

She took a deep breath " I just don't know how I'm suppose to do this"

I paused, confused then I realized she was talking about "You mean Danby?" She nodded. "It's going to fine. It's just two months, I will be down there before you know it" I said grabbing her hands

"That's the problem." She said sighing "You're not going to Danby. I talked to my dad and I think you should go to UCLA"

**Emily POV**

_"Dad, can I talk to you" I said as I walked into the kitchen where he was standing. _

_"Sure, Emmy. What is on your mind?" he said sitting down. _

_"It's Maya"_

_"What's the problem? I thought you two were doing fine"_

_"We are, it's perfect actually. It's just she got __accepted __into UCLA with a full scholarship__. She as always wanted to go there but she isn't going to please me"_

_He nodded understanding "Oh, I see. And you feel guilty?" I agreed "What you have to understand chances like the ones she has don't come around a lot"_

_"I know Dad, that is why I feel this way. I don't want her to give up on her dream because of me. I won't be able to live with myself."_

_"If it's one thing i have learned it's if something is meant to be it will happen. It might be tomorrow or it might be ten years from now but it will happen. If Maya does go to UCLA it shouldn't matter. If you two are suppose to be together, which I think you guys are" He said with a smile "You will find your way back to each other" _

_"I just love her so much" I said through sobs. My dad come over to me and wrapped me in arms while I finished my cry. _

_"Oh Emmy" He said as he kissed my hair._

**Maya POV**

"What?" I said. I must have her heard her wrong

"You are going to UCLA" Emily said.

I dropped her hands. "No, I'm not. We talked about this I want to be with you"

"Maya, honestly look at me and tell me you don't want to go to California?" She said looking me deep in the eyes. I dropped my head and I felt the tears brim my eyes. "Exactly I will not hold you back from your dreams. You're an amazing artist and you won't get far here"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "I don't care"

"But I do! You're going"

A long silent minute went by while I processed what she just said. "Fine. I'll go." She smiled sadly at me. "But this long distance is really going to be hard on us"

"I don't think you understand. I'm not saying we are going to be in a long distance relationship"

The tears I had been holding started falling freely "You're breaking up with me?" She nodded weakly starting to cry. I shoke my head in disbelief. "No Emily...No!" She reached out to touch my face, "DON'T!" She jumped frightened at the sudden bass in my voice. I started crying harder hoping this was all just a nightmare. She looked at me with sad eyes and started to get up. "I-I thought you loved me?" I said with my voice cracking.

"I do, Maya. That's why I'm doing this." She said getting out of the photo booth and walking away.

I sat in the booth for another 5 minutes crying my eyes out. I ran out of the booth and into the woods up heaved every thing I had eaten. I tried walking back inside to head to my car but I had no strength. I knelled down by a tree and started crying all over again. I knew their was no way I could make it home on my own, so I grabbed my phone and called the one person I could count on.

"Jenna? Will you please come and get me?" I said. I told her were I was and she said she was on her way. After a couple of minutes she found me. I asked her to drive me home in my car since we lived so close. She agreed and called Toby to tell him she had a way home. I was glad on the way home she didn't ask me any questions. She helped me out of the car and half carried/half walked me to my room.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Maya?" Jenna asked. I just shoke my head no. "I understand" She kissed my forehead "Everything will be okay" she said as she closed my door.

She was wrong, nothing was okay about it. I didn't know how I was suppose to carry on when my whole world just fell apart.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I'm sorry but I had to for the story, trust me it was so tough to write. **

***hides from you all***


	4. Chapter 4

**All of you are such amazing people! Ya'll have been so sweet to me especially the Emayans. Then anon who left the review yelling at me, you made me laugh and I will make it up to you I promise. Guys, my obsession with Bianca is really getting out of hand she is too cute for words. Anyhow R&R :)**

* * *

**Emily POV **

Breaking up with Maya was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I was debating on the breakup days before graduation, I finally come to a decision after the talk with my Dad. It was the right thing to do, it just didn't feel that way. Maya is a wonderful artist and being in Pennsylvania won't give her the same chances she will have in California. My Dad has been calling to check on me every chance he gets, he knows how hard this as been on me. My Mom even as been nicer than usual. It was easier dealing with the breakup away from Rosewood. I had been at Danby for almost a week now for swimming. I have been pouring all my emotions into my craft, my times are even getting better. Maya had been sending my countless texts for days after Noel's party. But for the past few days all the texts stopped.

I was walking back from the cafe headed to my dorm, when one of my new teammates stopped me. "Hi Emily" said Franky.

"Franky right?" I said just to make sure.

"Yeah! How do you like the campus so far?" Franky was a junior at Danby and one of the star swimmers.

"I like it so far. I just miss some things at home" I said my mind immediately thinking about Maya.

"That's understandable. But I know how to cheer you up." She said with a smile.

"What?"

"Come to a party tonight with me"

"Oh I don't know, I'm not really in the party mood" I told her truthfully.

"Just come! It will make you feel better" She grabbed my phone from my hand "Here call me if you change your mind" Putting her number in my phone then handing it back to me.

"I will think about it okay"

"Alright bye Emily" she waved headed to her dorm as I entered my room.

I landed on my bed with a thump. I doubted I would go to the party, I would much rather be alone. I pulled out iPhone and stated strolling through my pictures. They were mostly of me and Maya at varies places her house, school, the pool and a couple of suggestive pictures she send me. I saw a video I didn't recognize but before I could click it I got a incoming call.

"Hey Hanna" I answered.

"Ahhhh Emily I miss you so much" Hanna screamed into the phone.

"I miss you too. How are the girls?"

"They're fine! Do you like it so far?"

"Yeah it's alright"

"I was calling to ask.." Their was a pause, I knew exactly where this was headed. "How are you? You know, with Maya and all"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Every time I hear her name all I want too do is cry. "Emily?" Hanna asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine Hanna. I just don't want to take about her"

"Okay, well I understand. But I will call you later I'm going to dinner with Caleb"

"Hanna can you do something for me tomorrow?

"Yes Em, anything"

"Can you check on her for me?"

"I will. Bye Emily"

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone.

I was about to sit my phone down when I thought about the video I saw in my album. Going back to the video, I pushed play.

"Hello Emily" Maya's voice filled my dorm room. "You are next to me sleeping and I'm up bored but I don't want to wake you because you look so peaceful." She paused looking down at me smiling. "You are so beautiful" she said running her fingers through my hair. I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world being able to call you mine" She smiled. The tears started to fall down my face. "I love you always and forever" She says blowing a kiss to the camera and ending the video. I buried my head into my pillow and cried for what seemed like hours. I couldn't take this anymore I told myself and grabbed my phone to make a call.

"Franky? Do you still want to party?" I asked. Their is a bottle of alcohol with my name on it

* * *

**Not one of my favorite chapters but *shrugs* it was needed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! The more I get the faster I update. I am trying ****to finish this story before I leave for my first year of college on the 18th. So that is why I'm updating so fast. Btw Bianca was flawless last night on Teen Wolf. Mrs. Morrell and Stiles talk was my favorite scene of the whole show, it was so raw and intense. R&R :) **

* * *

**Maya POV**

The doorbell had been ringing non-stop for a whole minute. I was trying to ignore it but I was getting angrier by the second. I didn't want to see anybody and my parent's were away on business so I was home alone. It was nearly seven o clock but I hadn't moved from my spot in the bed. Having enough I jumped from bed throwing back the covers and ran down the steps. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror in our hallway and stopped. I looked like death, my eyes were so puffy with major bags and my hair was all over the place. I fixed my hair into a ponytail not wanting to scare whoever was at the door. It didn't help I still looked like I felt, like crap. I finally made my way to the door.

"WHAT?" I screamed as I opened the door forcefully.

"Hi Maya!" Hanna said excitingly like I didn't just yell at her. She walked past me letting herself in.

"Oh why don't you come in" I said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"I haven't seen you since graduation. It has been so long" she said sitting on the couch.

"It's only been a week Hanna and I have been busy"

"I can see that" she looked at me knowingly. "It took you forever to answer the door but I knew you were home, I saw your car in the driveway. I was just in the neighborhood and just wanted to see how you were doing and stuff.'

"She sent you to check on me?" I asked already knowing the answer. Hanna looked down at her hands avoiding my eyes.

"She is worried about you Maya"

"Oh yes if she is so beside herself with worry then were is she? Huh? Why hasn't she answered any of my texts or calls?"

"She thinks it's better this way, easier"

"Just cutting me off like it was nothing, like I never even mattered. I was just a silly high school relationship that didn't mean anything to her"

"You know that not true" Hanna said standing up walking closer to me. "She loves you and she is doing this for you" A long silent minute passed. "I have to go I'm meeting up with Caleb. But i can stay with you if you want, I don't mind"

"No I would much rather be alone" I said walking to the door and opening it for her.

She gave me a sad smile and touched my arm, "I'm here if you need me" I nodded and she walked to her car as I shut the dooor, falling back on it. God I need a herbal refreshment. I ran back up to my room, shutting the door. I had stopped smoking for a while but if it was any better time to start back, it was now. I rambled through my dresser until I found the all too familiar Altoids can. I opened up my window and prepared to take flight.

One huge joint and about a hundred songs later I was waking out of my trance with a cold hand touching my arm. I screamed jumping up yanking out my headphones, ready to fight the intruder.

"Whoa! Chill it's just me" Jenna said holding her hands up defensibly.

'

"Jenna you almost gave me a heart attack" I said putting my hand on my chest and breathing heavy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sitting at home bored and thought to myself, I could sit here all night or I could come and bother Maya" she said grinning. "You should really lock the front door that's not very safe"

"You're right, any kind of psychos can just walk right in here" I glanced at her while she gave me a tight smile.

"Whatever" reaching into her bag she pulled out a bottle of vodka. "You need some cheering up my love and I know the perfect way" I just stared at the bottle weighing my options.

"Fuck it" I said grabbing the bottle and helping myself.

Jenna grabbed the bottle from me. "Hey slow down their! I don't want you passing out on me I might take advantage of you" She said looking me straight in the eye. Was she flirting with me?

"No we wouldn't want that" I said looking away sitting down on my bed.

"Well let the party begin" she cranked up my stereo and started dancing around my room. I couldn't help but join her. I loved hanging out with Jenna, she was a lot of fun. We danced all crazy for about three songs straight both taking shots in between. The song changed to a slower one, I went to go change it.

"Wait" she said grabbing my hand. "I like this one" She pulled me into her, wrapped her hands around my waist. I didn't know how to handle this so I just kind of swayed awkwardly. I always got gay vibes from her but they had just reached a all time high. As the song progressed she pulled me closer running her hand down my back and resting the other way on the small of my back.

I pulled back slowly. "Jenna.."

"Shh it's okay" she said leaning her face closer to mine, her lips so dangerously close to mine. Before I could do anything my phone started to ring, saved by the bell. I pulled away from her grabbing my phone. Emily was calling me!

"I have to take this" I said leaving my room, closing the door behind me. "Emily?" I answered. "Hello?" Nobody said anything but I could hear loud music, it sounded a lot like a party. Great she butt dialed me. "Emily? I tried one last time.

"Hm Hello?" A unfamiliar voice said back

"Who is this?"

"I think Emily called you on accident. This is her friend Franky"

"Can I talk to her please"

"She is kinda busy" She laughed.

"Doing what?" I said the attitude heavy in my voice.

"Having a good time. She is a real party girl, I'm shocked"

It felt like somebody just punched me in the chest. Emily was out having the time of her life while I was going through hell without her. I guess hearts really don't break even.

Tears brimmed my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "Well tell her Maya said she hopes she has a nice life and she moves on pretty quick" I hung up not wanting to hear anything else. I went back into my room avoiding Jenna's eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Never been better" I grabbed the bottle from my dresser and took a huge gulp, burning my throat. I could careless though, I needed to feel numb. I turned around and looked at her, she smiled evilly. She will defiantly do. I ran over to her grabbing her face and kissing her hard. She smiled into the kiss, throwing me on the bed. I pulled her down down with me and reconnected our lips. She straddled my waist, pinning my arms above my head. I looked at her shocked, I didn't know Jenna had it in her.

"You know" She said while biting down on my neck. "I have been thinking about this for the longest time, so I'm about to show you what you've been missing" She yanked of my t-shirt and kissed me, opening my lips with her tongue. She sucked on my tongue while unbuttoning my pants and I let out a loud moan. I must admit cocky Jenna was pretty hot. She pulled my pants down in way hard yank. This was nothing like making love to Emily, we were always so gentle and caring. This was nothing but pure lust. I didn't care, I just wanted to feel something.

* * *

**Maya hooking up with Jenna was never the plan but ****two****of my favorite twitter girls asked and I couldn't say no. So blame them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Have I told y'all lately how great all of you are? I ****couldn't****ask for better readers! This chapter is may or may not be dedicated to VYPSUPPORTER I'm not saying. She's great even though she just broke up with me *smh" **

* * *

**Emily POV**

I had been sitting inside outside the St. Germin household for about ten minutes, debating . Should I go in or keep driving? I highly doubted Maya was there, let alone in town. It has been five years since I have seen her or heard from her. Unfortunately for me Maya was never the type to keep a Facebook or Twitter so I couldnt secretly stalk her. I have to admit I have goggled her a couple of times which just gave me a some of her new paintings. Since the night of graduation I have seen her one time right before college started.

_I hated shopping! The only reason I was here at the mall was because I missed Hanna. I was just coming back to Rosewood to see my friends before they left for school. Hanna was leaving in a couple of days to start fashion school in New York. _

_"Emily? Are you listening to me?" she asked "I'm going crazy here and your in la la land"_

_"you know I hate shopping! You should have asked Aria" I said leaning against the clothes rack. _

_"But I missed you & Aria is probably busy with Ezra" _

_"What exactly are you looking for anyway? You have enough clothes all ready" This was our fourth store we had came to and she bought stuff from each one._

_"Those are high school clothes I need clothes that say 'young sexy college girl'" she said waving her hands in the air "But I can't look like I'm trying too hard" _

_"but you are" I said giggling. _

_"yes but I don't want them to know that" she continued her search while I rolled my eyes. After twenty more minutes of painful shopping we left the store._

_"can we get something to eat I'm starving! I've missed the Chinese food here" I said as I scrolled through a app on my phone. I looked up to ask Hanna again because she didn't answer and saw her staring with big eyes ahead. "Hanna what are-" before I could follow her gaze she quickly turned me around. _

_"I think we should go back to Forever 21" she said trying to drag me in the opposite direction but I held my ground. _

_"What is your problem?" turning back around I saw what she was trying to get me not to see. Sitting outside the shoe store was Maya with Jenna. My stomach immeditaly filled with butterflies. I knew they were friends so that didn't bother me. But damn Maya was so beautiful. She had her face turned talking to Jenna so she didn't see me. I started walking over in her direction. _

_"what are you doing?" Hanna said pulling me back. _

_"I should at least say Hi" I really just wanted to talk to her. God I missed that sexy raspy voice. Jenna finally noticed me staring and smirked to herself as I brought my hand up to wave. She moved closer to Maya, grabbing her hand. That's weird I thought and starting walking towards them. That's when Jenna leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, Maya tensed up slightly but kissed back. I stopped, feeling my heart sink to my stomach. Jenna pulled away turning back to me with the biggest grin on her face. I wanted to slap it off. Maya followed her gaze and when she saw me her face went pale. She turned to Jenna with a angry look but she just shrugged. Maya stood up and before she could come closer I turned around grabbing Hanna's hand and ran with tears sliently falling down my face." _

I tried my best to push the memory away. Even though I was the one who broke up with her it was hard seeing her with someone else. I had just recently came back to Rosewood to visit my parents to break the news. I was at Maya's parents house to try and get in contact with her. I wanted to tell her myself without her hearing from somebody else. With a final deep breath, I stepped out of the car. I walked to the front door and knocked as soon as I started second guessing my self. What if her parents hate you for breaking Maya's heart? Would they slam the door in my face? Before I could turn around, Mrs. Germain opened the door.

"Hey, Mrs-" I started but before I could finish she leaped forwarding wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Emily! It's so great to see you." she said excitedly.

"You too. How have you been?"

"Just getting more fabulous with age! Come in" She said walking back into the house.

"The house is just like I remember" I said shutting the door as I looked around.

"You did spent a lot of time over here" She said showing that all too familiar St. Germin smirk. I blushed looking down. "What brings you back to town?"

"I just had to take care of some things. The reason I stopped by was because I was wondering could I get in touch with Maya. I need to talk to her about something if you wouldn't mind giving me her number"

"Oh You don't know? Maya has a apartment in Rosewood"

I smiled wide "She does?"

"Yes she goes back and forth from California, she has a place there too! She says she loves painting the scenery here or something. She is here for the month though"

"Can you give her number maybe we can catch up."

"I will give you something better" She said walking to the counter and digging in her purse. Pulling out a key she handed it to me, I looked at the key then back at her. "Oh don't worry I have some spares"

"I can't just pop up at her house!" I said in shock.

"Oh yes you can! Scare her pants off she needs it, I know she isn't home yet so hurry up" She said basically pushing her out of the door.

"But I don't know where she lives?" I walked out thinking of every excuse in the book.

"She lives in the only apartment complex in Rosewood Emily" She said laughing. "Her room number is on the key. Just go you know you want to see her, I can tell"

She was right, more right than she will ever know. "I will go" I said, needing to get it over with.

"Go now! Don't over think it"

"I am, Bye Mrs. Germin" I gave her another hug and walked away.

"Emily?" I turned around. "My will never admit it but she has never got over you. Even though it was hard you did do that right think." I gave her a sad smile. "And none of her other girlfriends came close to you" She said with a wink closing the door.

'I never got over her either' I thought to myself.

* * *

**I hope I made it clear that it was five years into the future! What do you think Maya has been up to? Do you think she is still with Jenna? What does Emily have to tell her? You will find out next chapter! Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slight delay, a certain Canadian has had all my attention. I wanted to finish this by Saturday but that probably won't happen. But I'm going to try. This chapter is to all you wonderful Emayans. Enjoy R&R **

* * *

**Emily POV**

'I can't do this' I thought to myself as I paced the hallway of Maya's apartment building. What would I think if I came home and Maya was in my house? This is insane, I started to walk back outside but stopped. I have to tell Maya the truth and I have to do it now. She deserved to hear it from me. Before I could give it a second thought I went back and opened her door. Here goes nothing, I stepped in. Her apartment was so Maya, if that makes sense. Their was all these crazy colors but somehow it all came together. She had beautiful paintings hanging all over the place, which I am sure she painted. Sitting on a table by her television was a range of pictures. I picked up one where Maya was standing outside of nightclub in a tight black dress giving her best kiss face. Based on her pictures she had a good group of friends, a lot of the pictures were of the same people. I saw one picture and my face immediately dropped its smile, It was of her and Jenna at a restaurant maybe and Jenna had her arm around Maya smiling. I rolled my eyes and put but the picture in the very back, facing it towards the wall. I decided to be a even more nosy and opened her bedroom door. I peeped in and looked around, It was done in a sexy red, with a gold trim. Across the hall was her art studio. Their was open cans of paint everywhere with a range of paintings on the floor against the wall. I heard the sound of keys in the door and quickly walked out shutting the door.

**Maya POV**

"Hello" I answered my phone while walking up the steps.

"My where are you" My mom said basically yelling in the phone.

"Well hey, I'm just getting home. Why?" I said trying to steady the bag of plain canvas in one hand, I had to drive all the way to Philly to get.

"Ok good, their is something waiting on you in your apartment" She said hanging up.

Lord, I should have never gave that women a key to my place. She popped up all the time with no kind of warning. I hope she didn't rearrange the place like she did last time. I secretly wished she left me some food, I wasn't the best cook. I opened the door throwing my bag on the couch and shut the door with my foot. I walked further into my place trying to find the damage. That's when I saw the one person who took my heart and never gave it back.

Emily POV

I watched Maya walk into the apartment and I couldn't say a word. She turned finally noticing me, her face paled and her keys hit the floor staring at me with wide eyes. How you ever missed somebody so much that you thought you couldn't possible miss them anymore? Until you see them and then you realize that you missed them way more then you ever thought you did. That is exactly what I felt when I saw her! Maya had aged beautifully. She had put a little weight in all the right places, she wasn't as fragile looking as she was in high school. Her hair had grown a couple of inches, where she usually wore it in soft waves when we were teenagers, she now had it pin straight. I wanted nothing more than to run over and kiss Maya to show her how much I really missed her.

"Hello Maya" I chocked out after a minute of silence.

"Hello Emily" she said smirking after the look of surprise left her face. I couldn't help but smile back, I felt like I was in high school all over again.

"I stopped by your old house and your Mom gave me the key. I didn't want to pop up but she can be-"

"pushy" Maya finished for me smiling. "She always loved you, I'm not surprised. But come sit down, Can I get you anything to drink" She said walking to her kitchen.

"Water is fine" I needed something to calm my nerves, I was pretty much shaking.

"So.." Maya said walking back into the room handing me my water and sitting down next to me on the couch. "How was Danby?"

"It was great, I had a lot of fun" It wasn't a total lie. "I decided to major in English, I got a job offer at Rosewood to teach and coach swimming. I think I might take it. What about LA?"

"It was wonderful, I had the time of my life" her eyes were beaming. "I love it there, but I got a place here too because I get more stuff done here. It's always something to do in LA, it can be distracting"

"You painted all these" I asked looking around the room.

"Yes I did. I sold some of my painting to Spencer and her family last week actually. It was good seeing her. Are all you still close?"

"Yeah, Aria is still in Rosewood she lives with Ezra now and Hanna is mostly stays in New York but we still talk"

"Are her and Caleb still together?"

"Yes he recently just moved up there to be with her"

"That's great."

There was a awkward silence. Tell her now I thought to myself. "Are you still with Jenna?" I blurted out.

Maya looked up at me a little surprised "No we never really together. It was just a fling" I let out a sigh of relief and Maya heard it and smiled, I felt the blush rise on my cheeks. "She wanted to be together, but I couldn't"

"Why not?" I asked, already knowing the answer, hoping I did.

"Because I wasn't over you yet" she said while looking me deep in the eyes. I unknowingly moved closer to her "I'm not sure if I ever did get over you" she said smiling sadly.

"I didn't, I haven't" I said quickly before I could change my mind. "You were my first love, I don't think I can ever get over that you" Maya looked slightly surprised at what I said. She reached over and grabbed my hand looking up at me smiling. I gripped her hand tightly, never wanting to let it go. She looked down at our hands, all of sudden she stiffened. I looked down to see what she was staring at, then reality hit. She looked back at me with sad eyes. "Maya I'm engaged" I chocked out.

* * *

**Review! Be gentle :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the huge delay! Things have been cray-cray since I started college but I love it! I also was having a bad cause of writers block. Tbh PLL is really boring me, this might be my last season. I am seriously so sorry for the delay. R&R. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Emily POV**

"You were my first love, I don't think I can ever get over that you" Maya looked slightly surprised at what I said. She reached over and grabbed my hand looking up at me smiling. I gripped her hand tightly, never wanting to let it go. She looked down at our hands, all of sudden she stiffened. I looked down to see what she was staring at, then reality hit. She looked back at me with sad eyes. "Maya I'm engaged" I chocked out.

"I can see that." Maya said coldly, dropping my hand.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize" she said emotionless. She didn't look sad or angry, her emotions were hidden like she always did when she didn't want the truth seen.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "That's why I came to talk to you, I thought you should hear it from me and the wedding will be here in Rosewood. I didn't want anybody else to tell you."

"How sweet of you" she said her voice full of sarcasm. "When's the special day?"

"In three weeks, we wanted to have a summer wedding right away. We have only been engaged for a little over a month"

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"His name is Nick."

Maya started laughing turning to face me, "You can't be serious Emily."

"Actually I am serious." I replied defensively.

"So your straight again? I see your Mom finally got to you"

"My Mom doesn't have anything to do with it." That was a half lie, my Mom had been pushing me to marry Nick as soon as she met him. She was more excited about this wedding than I was, I honestly wasn't excited at all.

"I'm sure, you didn't answer my question!"

"What?"

"So are you straight again?"

I shrugged "Maybe I have always been straight, apart from you"

I saw the hurt flash across her face, "So you are saying I was a phase?" I didn't answer, I was trying to look at everything in the room apart from her eyes. Because I knew if she looked into my eyes she would see the truth, that she was far from a phase. "Who are you trying to fool Emily, me or yourself?" I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. "I have stuff to get done, it's time for you to leave" She said getting up and walking to the door. I kept my eyes on the ground as I made my way to the door.

"I'm sorry Maya. " I said building up the strength to look her in the eyes. She looked so hurt, just as hurt as she was that night in the photo booth. I stepped closer bringing my hand up to place it on her shoulder. She relaxed with my touch, I let my hand fall touching her arm with my finger tips. I wrapped my hand around hers, gripping it tightly.

"I can't Emily." She said stepping back and pulling her hand away. "I'm not your little experiment."

"Maya-"

"Save it." She said opening the door.

"I never meant to hurt you." I said stepping out.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" Maya said closing the door on me.

She was right, I felt like I didn't do anything but hurt her over and over again. As I was walking out of Maya's apartment headed to my car, my phone buzzed with a new text message.

**Hey Baby, I will be headed to Rosewood tomorrow. Can't wait to see what you have planned for the wedding. Miss You -Nick **

I sighed heavily putting the phone back in my bag. Nick had been in Michigan working for the past two weeks, he was the son of a big CEO and was planning to taking over the business soon. He came from a rich family and as made it clear he doesn't want me to work. Nick was a great guy really, a little

full of himself but with good reason. He was tall, dark and handsome. He had girls fall over him all the time, always flirting with him right in front of me. To be honest, it strangely didn't bother me. We met my last year at Danby through my teammate Franky. She told me he wanted to go out with me but I was totally against it. I tried to convinced her that it would never work out because of the whole liking girls thing. Franky was not having it, she brought up the fact that every girl that was interested in me never met my standards. She was right, the perfect girl already existed and I couldn't have her.

My whole swim team pressured me for weeks to go out with Nick. Apparently he was the big man on campus even though I never heard of him. He was on the football team and a frat boy, so not my type. But I finally caved giving him a chance. I actually enjoyed being around him, he was funny and charming. It was a nice relationship even though he was rather clingy. He never gave me the butterflies that I got from just seeing Maya smile let along what I felt when she touched me but he always treated me with respect. We dated for almost a year and Nick popped the question the day after graduation. He put me on the spot in front of all our friends at our celebration dinner. I was completely speechless, I actually never said yes I just gave a faint nod. He became even more clingy after he proposed. Wanting to know my every move and calling me non stop while we were separated. I had already ignored four of his calls and tons of texts messages and it was just barely five o clock. He wanted to know every little detail for the wedding. What he didn't know is that I haven't planned a single thing. My mom, Spencer, Hanna and Aria have been doing everything for me. Hanna would be in complete charge if she wasn't in New York but she has done more stuff for the wedding than I have. The girls have picked everything from the colors to the cake, even my shoes. I told them I was far from the wedding planning type so they could do it all. That was kinda true, I was never the girly girl. Honestly I was already ready for the day to be over. I think we are moving way too fast towards marriage but I don't have the heart to tell him.

I pulled up in my old driveway, I have been staying with my parents since I came back to 'plan the wedding'. I saw my Mom's car in the driveway and my mood got worse. She had been driving my crazy about the wedding, she was so happy. I walked in the house and she greeted me at the door.

"Where have you been? I need your final say on the menu" she asked before I could close the door.

"I had to take care of some things" I said not wanting to tell her about Maya.

"Well what do you think?" she said shoving a menu in my hand.

"It's perfect" I said without looking.

"Emily, you should be more excited! You are getting married soon to a amazing guy."

I thought about what she said for a long minute. "I'm not sure if I want to marry Nick." I watched her reaction when I said the words I have been trying to tell somebody since he proposed.

She didn't even looked surprised. "Men like Nick don't come around often and other people would kill to be in your shoes. You should be grateful."

"But I'm not in love with him" I said tears brimming my eyes.

"Love will come." My mom said refusing to look at me "Now how do you want them to prepare the chicken?"

* * *

**Hope you like it! Only 3 more chapters :) Review**

**tweet me eboni_pixie **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, what did ya'll think of the finale? Justice for Maya my ass! I have already convinced myself Maya is in hiding and has a new identity in Beacon Hills. Well long chapter and I put my own twist on one of my favorite Emaya scenes in the first book. Enjoy Liars :) **

* * *

**Emily POV**

The past few days leading up to the wedding have all been running together. Everyday felt like a blur, a painful and suffocating blur. The wedding was now a week away and I was so ready for it to be over.

"Emily?" Nick called from the other room. Since Nick came back from Michigan we had been renting a house until our home was finished. We were having a house built in Rosewood near Noel Khan's parents place. It was going to be a beautiful estate on nearly four hundred acres.

"Yes?" I said walking out of the bedroom.

"The people from Rosewood High keep calling you" he said coming out of the kitchen in only his boxers showing his deeply toned abs. To any other woman that would probably send them over the edge but it didn't do a single thing to me. Nick was just over six foot with chocolate eyes and dark skin that was slightly lighter than mine. And he had one of those leery smiles that made everything he said seem like he had a undercover motive to it. He walked over to me grabbing my neck and pulling me into a kiss, a little too roughly. I kissed back for a second and then pulled away.

"I should call them back about the job."

"What job?"

"Oh they offered me a job as the new English teacher." I said picking up the phone, I forgot that I haven't mentioned it to him yet.

"You're turning it down right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Emily, you don't have to work! I have enough money so you won't have to work a day in your life."

"It's not about the money! I just always wanted to teach and I can coach swimming too."

"I need you at the house all day taking care of stuff." Nick said getting a little upset.

"What do you want me to do be barefoot and pregnant?"

"No, you can wear shoes." He said smiling that smile that I hated. I rolled my eyes and he came over to me wrapping me in tight hug. "I make the money and you stay home and take care of the house. That's how it goes!"

"Nick-" before I could finish he cut me off.

"I got to shower babe and lets talk later. Unless you what to join me?" he said kissing my cheek and walking back into the bedroom. I waited until I heard Nick turn on the water and threw on my running clothes and hurried out of the house before he got out. I had to get out of here

As soon as I stepped out of the house, I started running. I didn't even know where I was going or what I was running from. That's a lie, I knew exactly what I was running from._ Everything_. After about forty minutes of non stop running I had to stop to catch my breath. I looked around trying to figure how where I was. I had ran into the woods not far from my old neighborhood. I started walking further into the woods,it had been years since I walked through here. The more I walked into the woods I got this feeling of calmness, like a force greater than me was pulling me here. Telling me this was were I belonged. I could hear the faint sounds of water flowing. Then I remembered the river with the waterfall. I can't believe I forgot about it, it was one of my favorites spots when I was a younger. I would come all the time and just think, sometimes I would even take a swim. I picked up my pace ready to see my favorite childhood place. As I got closer I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks and made my heart skip a beat.

Laying down near the waterfall was Maya, who was busy sketching. She was laid out on a towel with her hair in a high bun and she was wearing work out clothes. Leave it to Maya to make even Nike shorts and a tank top look sexy. I stood there for I don't know how long watching her sketch. She looked so calm and peaceful, she was so lost in her art that she didn't notice me watching her. I started to step back not wanting to disturb her when my foot landed on a branch, making a loud snapping noise. Maya whipped her head in my direction and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I wasn't stalking you, I promise!" I blurted out nervously.

"Hey Emily" Maya smiled sweetly making my knees feel weak. "Come here"

I walked over to her, "I was just running and I saw you so I just-"

"Decided to stalk me" she giggled. I laughed and shook my head, sitting down next to her. We fell into a comfortable silence. "It's beautiful here, I discovered it on accident a couple of days ago. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to come back and draw it."

"I used to come here all the time whenever I needed to get away from it all when I was younger. When I was stressed about something or just needed to breath"

"Why have I never heard of it then?"

"I never needed that when we were.." I paused "um together. You always made me feel at peace...always made me feel alive"

Maya smiled at me sadly, "I'm glad I made you feel that way, you did the same for me"

"We were good together, weren't we?"

"Oh come on Emily! We were better than that" she said laughing. I turned finally looking her in eyes and started laughing with her. After our giggles died down Maya looked at me, I mean really looked at me and I was getting nervous under her hard gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" I lied.

She gave me a look that told me she knew I was lying. "No honestly, whats wrong?"

"I'm just a little stressed out about the wedding and stuff"

"Oh right, I should have guessed. I'm sorry for the way I acted when you came to my apartment."

"No don't apologize. It's okay."

"No really I'm sorry. I should have never made you feel bad about being in love. If you're happy then so am I. I'm sure he is a great guy"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just smiled and nodded. "Thank you"

"I'm glad you found me here, I wanted to call you and apologize but I don't have your number."

"Oh yeah, it's fine. I'm glad I found you here too"

"Now I know the perfect way to take some of that stress away" she said standing up.

"What?" I asked.

"A dip in the river." She said removing her shirt showing her shiny black bra.

"Right now?"

"Yes, would you live a little Ems!"

I smiled and I was ready to go at the use of my old nickname from her. She tugged on her shorts revealing her black boy shorts. I couldn't help but stare, turning to see if I was coming she caught me looking at her body. She smirked and I turned around to take off my clothes and to hide my blush. I removed my yoga pants and tank top, dressed in only my blue underwear set.

"You ready?" I asked walking over to the river.

Maya grabbed my hand. "Where are you going? We are jumping from right here." She said looking down from the waterfall.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! Now are YOU ready" she asked stepping closer to the edge. I gulped and stepped next to her.

"Together okay" She gripped my hand tighter. "one..two..three..JUMP"

We leaped from the rock hand in hand and drove into the water. I loved being in the water, all my worries just seemed to wash away. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Maya disappear under the water. All of a sudden I was pulled under the surface by my leg with great force. I swung my arms wildly as I tried to stay above the water with no luck. I heard Maya's giggle as she resurfaced and dunked my head under the water. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her down with me. She pulled herself away and swum farther into the river. I swam faster, meeting her pace as we went under the waterfall into the small cave. The water was much more shallow in the cave so we were able to sit down in the water. Maya sat down directly in front of me, taking her hair out of its bun. She shook her head and her hair fell, framing her face perfectly. She was so the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and the fact that she soaking wet only made her even more attractive.

"Emily?" Maya said snapping me out of my trace.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You were staring." She said smirking. I looked down embarrassed as the blush crept on my cheeks, it felt like high school all over again. "So the big day is this weekend, right?"

"What day?"

She looked at me funny, "The wedding silly"

Damn. "Oh right, yes this Saturday! Are you coming?"

"If you want me to come then I will."

"I want you there. And the girls are throwing me a party Friday night also, you should come. I know they would love to see you."

"I will be there!" she said giggling. "Will their be strippers?"

"I really hope not but knowing Hanna, I'm sure it will be"

"I'm definitely coming then."

"What's been going on with you? Are you seeing anybody?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm been so busy with my art. I have been on a couple of dates here and there but nothing that stands out" This silently made me happy, but I just nodded my head understandably. "I should probably get going" Maya said and my face fell, I didn't want her to leave. I followed her out of the cave as she climbed out of the water. Giving me a perfect view of her backside "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a bit."

"Alright well I will see you Friday" She said grabbing her clothes and picking up my phone. "I will put my number in here"

"Okay I will text you later and give you all the details"

"You have five missed calls from Nick" Maya said raising her eyebrow.

I was not surprised he called. "Just ignore it, I will talk to him later"

"Bye Emily" Maya said sitting my phone down and walking away.

"Bye" I said with a smile. Even after all these years Maya still knew how to turn my day around

* * *

**Okay now it's only 3 chapters left, I added a extra chapter. This chapter was never in the plan but the idea just came to me randomly. Tweet me your thoughts eboni_pixie. My friends are forcing me out of my dorm because I've been super sad all day & locked up in my dorm, so if I don't reply right away, that's why. I'm really not in the mood for a pool party. Anyway Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again sorry for the delay, college is kicking my ass! It's ****Libra ****season you guys, my ****favorite****time of the year. I feel at my best around my birthday *cough* October 5th! But anyway big ****shout out to you all, I have over 5,500 views for my story! T****o say I'm grateful is a understatement :) R&R **

* * *

"Emily?" Spencer called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?

"Yes I'm good just-" I paused. "I'm good"

"Okay then" She said in a tone of voice that I knew she didn't believe me. "Well we are all waiting on you outside."

"Be out in a second" I called back. All my friends were waiting on me so we could get the bachelorette party started. We had just wrapped the rehearsal dinner and it seemed to drag on like everything that had to do with the wedding. I basically just took a backseat while my mom and the girls ran crazy making sure everything was in order. The church was already decorated and all the everything thanks to Hanna. The girls decided on a black and white theme with hints of red. Everything was so beautiful but it just made me even more nervous for tomorrow. No one seemed to notice my mood expect for my dad, who gave me a small smile everything our eyes met. Nick was too excited to notice anyone else but himself as usual. I looked in the mirror splashing water on my face, "You can do this. Keep it together before you mess everything up." Sighing heavily I walked out of the church and headed outside.

"There she is" Nick said walking up to me and wrapping me in a hug. "You were in there forever"

"I was just-"

"Yeah that's great honey." He said cutting me off. "Now I wanted to say goodbye before I left. Don't get too crazy tonight, Okay?" I nodded.

"You can wait one more day to have her to yourself Nick," Aria said walking up to us and pulling me away. "We got partying to do!"

"Bye Nick" I turned giving him a tight smile.

"I will text you later. See you at the alter" He called out as I got in the limo causing all the girls to awe. I hurried to close the door.

"Finally!" Hanna said opening a bottle of champagne and grabbing some glasses. "Lets get this party started!" Everyone in the stretch limo hollered, my bridal party coincided of Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Franky my college teammate. Some of my other friends from college were in the limo also Grace, Olivia and Mini. We gossiped and talked all the way to the hotel. I missed days like this, where I could just have time with my girls. Everybody was always so busy. Aria was busy with her book, Spencer was still in law school and Hanna was usually in New York taking over the fashion world.

We arrived at the hotel in Philly, Nick had rented us the penthouse for the night. "Your last night of freedom begins" Franky said laughing as we walked in.

"Emily!" Hanna called out turning up the music. "You have to get wild with me, it's your night!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her and started dancing all crazy. I couldn't do anything but laugh and dance with her.

"I found the alcohol." Olivia said proudly coming around the corner with three huge bottles of vodka in her hand. "Drink up ladies" she said pouring everyone a shot. Olivia or Liv as most people called her, was the party girl and was always down to drink. After about some shots, all my nerves had went away. I was really starting to have a good time. All the girls were in the middle of the living room dancing our asses off.

After thrity minutes of drinking and dancing, their was a knock at the door and Franky rushed off to get it. "I got it! I know exactly who it is. Emily sit down, we got a special surprise for you." I giggled and sat down and I knew what was coming. "Woah! I didn't think you would be this hot or a-well you know!" I heard Franky say as Spencer cut down the music. "Emily, your stripper is here!'

"What?" I heard a familiar voice say and my heart started beating ten times faster. Franky came back and was dragging Maya with her. Spencer, Aria and Hanna all grasped. I hadn't told them I had invited her and with everything going on today I had honestly forgot. The rest of the girls had no idea and where grinning up her waiting on her to take off her clothes.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes girl!" Grace said clearly drunk.

"Why would I.." Realization struck Maya's face and a wicked grin followed. "Where is the music?" She said looking at me and throwing her purse down. I tried to say something but I couldn't find my voice. Hanna laughed loudly and turned up the music. "Ya ready baby?" Maya said walking slowly towards me. She slowly took off her light leather jacket and threw it at Spencer who was grinning madly. She had on a low cut top black top with the shoulders out and skinny jeans. She stopped right in front of me and turning around and started dancing sexily roaming her hands up and down her body. I couldn't do anything but stare. Maya turned back around and straddled my waist in a flash. I sucked in my breath and I was sure she heard it because the her grin got even wider. She placed her hands above my head and slowly grinded into me. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing at that point but I was too memorized to tell. Maya started laughing and got up from my lap. "Now that's all your going to get for free."

Hanna ran over and hugged her tight "I have missed you crazy girl"

"I missed you too Hanna" she said hugging her back. Spencer and Aria walked over both reaching for a hug.

"Wait, how do you know the stripper?" Mini said clearly confused.

"She's not a stripper, even though after that performance I'm not so sure." Spencer said. "She is a friend from high school"

"Hey my name is Maya! I just wanted to mess with Emily a little bit." She said looking at me and winked. While I was still trying to regain my strength.

"We are glad your're here" Aria said cheerful.

Their was another knock at the door and Franky jumped up again to get it. "Maybe it's really the stripper this time." Hanna and Aria followed her to the door.

Maya walked back over to me. "Hey Emily"

"Hey Maya" I said finally speaking. "You already welcomed me remember"

"You enjoyed yourself?"

"It was alright, I have had better"

Maya laughed surprised at my sudden comeback. "No don't try and deny it, your facial expressions said it all." Just then the gang came back into the room with a very buff man dressed in cop uniform.

"Which one of you is Emily?" He asked starting to take off his shirt, I pointed at Maya. She shook her head laughing and pointed back at me. Hanna pushed him more in my direction and I groaned in disgust. After a ten minute torture session of his stripping he finally left me alone to dance with the other girls. I walked to the bar to refill my cup because I seriously needed it.

"Since when have you been a drinker? College really does change people." Maya said wickedly leaning on the counter next to me pouring herself a glass.

"I'm stressed" I said as I gulped down some more alcohol. I knew I should quit because I had the habit of spilling the truth while under the influence.

Maya looked concerned now, "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. We walked out onto the balcony, the rest of the girls were too busy dancing with the stripper to notice.

Maya walked to the ledge over looking the nightlife of Philly. "I love being out at night time. Everything seems more mysterious and fun at night."

"Still not a morning person I'm guessing" I said as I stood next to her

"Never was a morning person and I never will be. I take pride in having the most morning tardies back at Rosewood High." She said bumping her shoulder into mine.

"Some things never change"

"Your right" Maya looking me up and down and letting her eyes settle on mine with a intense stare. I forced myself to look away as my stomach filled with butterflies. A silent minute rolled by, "Whats bothering you Ems? Don't say nothing because its clearly something wrong with you" She said leaning closer to me.

I weighted her words, "Everything is happening so fast and I just want to escape from it all."

"Escape for what?"

"Everything! The wedding...Nick"

"For somebody who is getting married tomorrow you don't sound very happy. Are you sure you want to do this?" Maya asked softly. I didn't answer her question, I just looked at her with sad eyes. She nodded, understanding my answer and wrapped me in a tight hug. That was one thing I always loved about her, she always made me feel comfortable. Even though we had just reunited after years apart, I felt like I can just spill all my problems out to her.

"I'm glad you came Maya" I said burying my face in her hair.

"I'm happy I came too" She said pulling back from the hug but not stepping away from me. She looked gorgeous as the moon beamed on her, her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful" I blurted without a second thought.

"Not as beautiful as you" She said smiling. Not caring about anything but her at the moment, I grabbed the back of her neck and leaned my face closer to hers. Maya keep her eyes locked on mine as our lips got dangerously closer, a shiver ran through my body.

"Emily you are missing your-" Aria started walking onto the balcony, she realized what was going on stopped talking with wide eyes. I took a big step from Maya. "Nevermind" She said turning back around.

"I should get back to the party" I said refusing to look at Maya.

"I think it's time for me to go" she said.

"You don't have to leave."

"I have to go. Bye Emily" She said walking way quickly without looking back.

I sighed heavily, I didn't know if I was more mad at Aria for interpreting the kiss or myself for starting it. I knew what I had to do about the wedding but either way somebody was going to get hurt. I just didn't know who that person was going to be.

* * *

**Review**

**I will try to update as soon as I can!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding Time! Thanks to everyone for the birthday wishes, I had a great birthday weekend. The best one so far. I wish their was a way you could teleport yourself, that would have been the best birthday present ever. Well anywho, you know the drill by now. **

**R &R Enjoy**

* * *

Everybody around me was running mad. My mom was outside the door of my dressing room on the phone yelling at someone about the catering. My friends were all pacing anxious for the wedding to start and analyzing their make up in the mirror. I was eerily calm, just staring at my refection in the mirror. I wasn't excited or nervous just numb. After much thought about the almost kiss with Maya at my party last night, I decided that I needed to leave her in the past. What me and Maya had been special but that was high school, a lot has changed since then. I committed to marrying Nick and I had to go through with because it was the right thing to do. Right? I pushed my thoughts about Maya away and tried to think of something else. I studied my face in the mirror in front of me, I must say I was impressed. Hanna's friend Jessica did an amazing job on my hair and make up, she highlighted my dark eyes perfectly. My hair was done in loose locks with a half up do and falling beautifully over my shoulders.

"Twenty more minutes!" Hanna squealed jumping up and down in her black dress. I couldn't help but smile at her, she loved weddings.

"The church is full." Spencer said proudly walking back into the room. "Emily I still can't believe you're getting married!"

"Trust me neither can I." I said trying to sound happy.

"It seems like just the other day we were little girls dreaming about our weddings." Aria said walking over to join us. "You look so beautiful." she said looking down at my ivory mermaid dress that hugged my curves perfectly. "If I remember correctly, Hanna was supposed to get married first"

Hanna sighed, "I was! I have dropped hints but Caleb isn't catching them"

"Maybe he just isn't ready" Spencer said with a smile."Toby said he wants to wait until I finish law school"

"Remember when Emily dated Toby freshman year?" Aria said laughing.

"Oh I remember!" Spencer said through her teeth.

I giggled at the memory, "Are you still not over that Spence?"

Spencer shrugged, "It never bothered me." She was clearly lying but I let it slide. "Everybody knew you really wanted Maya anyway." The room suddenly fell silent at the mention of Maya's name. I had a feeling that Aria told the girls about what she saw but by the way they were all avoided my eyes I knew she had. I was about to speak but we were cut off by a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." we all said in unison. Thinking it was the photographer coming to take more pictures, I stood up. To everyone's surprise Maya walked into the room. My knees immediately felt weak.

"Well speak of the devil" Hanna said under her breath. Maya smiled shyly at everyone and offered a small wave but kept her eyes on the ground, so unlike her.

"We should be getting ready to line up" Aria said walking away "Right girls?"

"Uhh yes we should be getting set up." Spencer said catching on and grabbing Hanna's arm. dragging her to the door. "Help me find Franky, Han." Closing the door behind them, they left us in complete silence.

"Why are you back here?" I said breaking the silence.

"We need to talk about last night" Maya said never taking her eyes of the ground.

"I had a little too much to drink and I just got caught up in the moment."

"We both know that isn't true. Stop lying to yourself!" Maya said walking over to stand right in front of me. Even though she was inches taller than me, she stood tall. Her eyes were red like she just got done crying. My heart soften, she never cried unless she was really hurt. "Emily you are still in love with me! Would you just admit it?

"Maya I'm about to get married! I can't do this with you again."

"What's wrong with you? Just last night you were saying you weren't ready! Why are you still going through with this?"

Trying my hardest not to cry, "Maya just stop okay. I have to go." I tried to walk past her but she held her ground, her eyes determined.

"Why are you getting married to him? Just answer me that."

"Nick is a great guy. He treats me well and my family loves him. He would do anything for me. He makes me laugh and I like being around him" It was mostly true.

Maya shook her head laughing but I could see she thought it was anything but funny, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?" I said upset at her for laughing.

"You missed one important detail. Since you first told me about Nick, not once have you ever said were in love with him. So do you love him?" Maya asked with her eyes locked on mine.

I couldn't bring myself to lie to her with the way she was looking at me. "I love things about him"

"So why are you doing this Emily? If you marry him you're going to be miserable and you know it." I didn't say anything, I just stared at her. Even though I was trying my hardest to push her out of my mind I couldn't. Here I was about to get married to somebody who I wasn't in love with. While the love of my life was standing in front of me, fighting for our love. But I was just too much of a coward to admit it.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep fighting for you when you won't fight for me back. You were right, some things really never change." And without looking back, Maya turned on her heel and walked out. I sank back down into my seat, fighting back tears. Not even a minute later the door opened again.

"Emily was that Maya I just saw leaving? She is just as beautiful as ever, I'm glad to see she is here to support you" My dad said, I knew he was smiling without having to look at him. He always said Maya was like a second daughter to him. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I said standing up and wiping my eyes. "I'm just really nervous"

"It's normal to be nervous" He grabbed my hand. "You ready?"

I nodded and we walked out the dressing room. We stood behind the girls and they all turned around and gave me bright smiles. They all looked wonderful in their black strapless gowns. I smiled back as I heard the smooth melody start to play and my mom walked over to me.

"Emily this is the moment we have been waiting for" She said leaning in to whisper in my ear so my father wouldn't hear. "Don't mess this up!" Before I could respond she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off to take her spot. Franky and Nick's brother Matty walk out into the church signaling the start of the wedding.

"You really look breathtaking." my dad said looking down at me smiling. "Nick is an extremely lucky man."

"Dad, when you married Mom did you have cold feet?"

"Of course I did. I was a nervous wreck all day and my palms wouldn't stop sweating. I was scared out of my mind, we were a little younger than you two though. I keep asking myself, do I really want to do this?"

"What made you decide to go through with it?"

"When I saw my Pam walk down that aisle I knew I was doing the right thing. It was like we were the only people in the church, nothing in the world mattered to me but her. I knew I wanted to grow old with her and have a family. And if she was crazy enough to want to marry me then I knew she must be a keeper" He said with that warm smile that I have always loved. "When you and your soul mate lock eyes you always know. it's this feeling you can't really explain. If you have to question it after that moment then you're not making the right choice. Even after all this years, your mom still takes my breath away. True love never fades Emily"

I was so wrapped up in my dads words that I didn't realize that it was time for us to walk out. We were starting in the doorway as the whole church rose. I smiled as I heard the awes and saw my family and friends smiling back at me. Cameras were flashing and all the attention was on me. With a deep red blush on my cheeks, I continued my walk down the aisle with a firm grip on my father's arm. I looked up from the ground to see Nick smiling proudly at me. He was dressed in a classic black suit that was tailored perfectly. I looked deep into his eyes, wanting to feel what my dad was talking about. Looking into Nick's dark eyes, I saw nothing. Nothing. I felt like I was looking up at my brother not my soul mate. I knew that feeling my dad was talking about but the person I felt it with was not looking back at me now. I felt that feeling years ago when I first laid eyes on a petite caramel beauty from California and every moment our eyes met after that. I stopped walking dead in my tracks only about a foot away from Nick.

"Emily?' My dad said looking at me to see why I stopped.

"It's not him! It's not him daddy" I whispered, dropping his arm. "I can't...I'm sorry" I said loudly over the music so Nick could hear. Avoiding everyone's eyes, I hiked up my dress and turned around and ran back down the aisle. I heard countless grasps as I tried to make my quick escape.I heard someone scream my name but I kept running. Never would I have thought that I could run so fast in heels. I was making my way outside when someone violently grabbed me by my arm pulling me back.

"Where are you going?" Nick said fuming.

"Nick I'm so sorry, I really am but I can't marry you."

"Like hell you can't! Do you know how embarrassing this is? Now your going to match your little ass back in there and apologize then we can continue on with the wedding. I will deal with you later." He said through clenched teeth and his grip getting tighter on my arm by the second.

"Your hurting me! Let me go." I said trying to pull away from him.

"I believe my daughter asked you to let her go" My dad said coming over to us.

"Mr. Fields I was just-" Nick started suddenly getting nervous.

"I didn't ask you a question. Let her go!" Nick dropped my arm. "Now go back in there and tell all the guests the wedding is cancelled." Nick walked away quickly looking defeated. My dad reached in his pocket and tossed me his car keys. "Go Emily, we will settle this. I love you"

"Thanks! I love you too" I said running back to the door.

"Oh and Emily?"

"Yes dad?" I said turning back around.

"Tell Maya I said hello" He said with a wink and turned around to go back into the church.

* * *

**1 more chapter you guys :) **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aww you guys this is the last chapter, I'm going to miss writing this story but no worries I will be back. I can't believe I have over 8,200 views for this story :O I would have never would have thought such good things would have came from this fanfic. I wish I could name all of you that have been supporting & yelling at me lol but I don't want to forget anyone. You know who you are! So many amazing friendships have came from this, I'm so glad I posted it. This is a really long chapter but I know you will like it ;)**** Enjoy R&R.**

* * *

Here I was again, standing in front of Maya's door uninvited. I banged on her door, hoping and praying she was here. I drove over to her apartment as fast as I could, trying not to break the speed limit. I was starting to get nervous again as I waited on her to answer the door. What if she wasn't here? Or worse, what if it was too late? I had put Maya through hell since we meet, maybe she had truly had enough. Before I could get even more lost in my thoughts, the door opened.

"Emily?" Maya said, she looked like she been crying but her face lit up when she say me.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly. She moved out of the way, letting me in. I stood directly behind her, so when she turned around we were face to face, She jumped, taken off guard by me being so close. I started deeply into her eyes, I felt that feeling my Dad was talking about. When I looked at Maya, I felt my knees weaken and that familiar set of butterflies in my stomach, that only she can produce. Maya looked down under my strong gaze. I grabbed her face and forced her to look at me again. "Don't look away. Since the moment I laid eyes on you years ago, you have had me under your spell. I was so confused about having these strong feelings for a girl but you took it slow and waited on me to be comfortable with it, with myself. When we officially started dating, that was the happiest I have ever been in my life.I feel so lost without you and I don't think I can get keep on living without you in my life.I have spent so many years running from you and these feelings but I refuse to keep running. I know I have put you through so much but if you're still crazy enough to want me then I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you with everything in me. I would die for you Maya."

Somewhere during my plea to her, she had started crying and so did I. She wiped her eyes and starting nodding, smiling softly. Maya leaned up and connected our lips, I pulled her closer to me.

"I want to spent the rest of my life with you too, I always have. Your complete me Ems." I reconnected our lips.

The kiss was soft at first both of us enjoying the feel of each others lips after all the years apart. The kiss became more passionate as she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to the feel of her soft tongue against mine. I ran my hands under her shirt, feeling on her toned stomach before I could go higher she pulled away. She smirked and looked at me with lustful eyes, Maya took my hand and led me to the back of her apartment. Maya took me back to her bedroom where she pushes me onto the bed and unzips my mermaid style dress. I help her take off her pants as she throws her shirt on the ground. Before she could go any farther, I quickly unhook her bra. Maya reconnected our lips and we fell back into the bed. She begins to kiss on my neck, one of my most sensitive parts of my body. I start to breathe more heavily. Maya now has my hands pinned up above my head. I lift my leg up so that my knee is in between hers. I gently begin to rub my knee between her legs through her boy shorts. I can feel how she pauses. I take the opportunity to free my hands. I grabbed her head and deepened the kiss. I missed her kisses, and the feelings the give me. One hand tangled in her hair, I let the other one wander down her back and then up her side until I reach her soft breasts. Lightly, I begin to caress the soft skin. Her nipples where hard and I notice how her breathing gets faster. I move my hand down her stomach in between her legs where I rest it on her boy shorts, very lightly rubbing her. I can feel how Maya opens her mouth to a silent moan against my lips and so interrupting our kiss. I love seeing, feeling and hearing what effect my touch has on her.

"I love you Emily" She says her breathing slightly uneven.

"I love you too"

And then the torture begins. Sweet, hot, torture. Lying flat on my back, both hands clawing the bed sheets. My chest is moving up and down rapidly, my breathing is heavy. Maya kisses my neck. Not just down the sides, no, my entire neck. She is covering every inch of my skin in kisses as light as feathers. No biting, no sucking, just gentle kisses. After she made sure that she had not missed a single spot, she makes her way down, kissing over my collar bone. I can feel Maya hands brushing over my breasts, her fingertips touching the smooth skin and hard nipples so lightly, I can barely feel them, but yet again, my skin is burning under her touch. I breathe in sharply as I feel her soft lips on my nipples. A kiss for each of them, once again so gentle and so light. Maya is taking her time, not at all rushed, I can't describe her doing as anything else but sensual. I have my eyes closed to feel her touch on my skin even more intensified. A light moan escapes my lips as she traces every single one of my ribs with the very tip of her tongue. I am trying my hardest not to move to much but a heat has begun to spread through my body into every pore and every cell. I want nothing more but to fell her, and I mean really feel her. But Maya is torturing me, placing baby kisses down my one side, then the other one, caressing my stomach with her fingertips at the same time. She moves around me so that she is placed in between my legs, but she doesn't pay any attention to the body part that is longing for her touch. Instead, she begins to draw circles on my stomach. I can feel her index finger tracing an invisible spiral around my navel until it has reached it. Next, she moves her finger along my groin area, her nail is scratching my skin very lightly. Shivers run up and down my spine as she begins to kiss my hip bones. I can't help myself anymore. I push my pelvic up just a little bit. She removes her finger. I lift my head and look down at her. "Close your eyes Emily" Maya whispers and lifts up one of my legs. Finally, she is going to put a hold to this torture and give me what my body is aching for… or so I thought. Instead of making her way down between my legs, I can feel her lips on the round bone on the inside of my ankle, working her way up my calf. In between the kisses she sometimes gently bites my skin. Now, there is a raging fire inside of me, a burning lust like a volcano right before the explosion. All I want is for Maya to touch me there, but she continues her slow, relentless way up my leg. As she gently licks along the inside of my knees, I can't take it anymore. I squirm under her touch and reach down, tugging on her hair. "Please…" I am begging breathlessly. Maya looks up and me and smiles, she is obviously enjoying tormenting me. Still looking up at me, she puts my leg back down, just to lift up my other one and starts the same agonizing procedure she just did. "Oh god, please…" I have never wished for something more than for her giving me pleasure right now. Maya slides her tongue down my inner thigh, I instinctively spread my legs a little more, but instead of letting her tongue slide all the way between my legs, she stops. Maya moves up and kisses me on the lips. I am so bothered and hot, that I can barely kiss her back. "Fuck Maya, you're killing me!" I whisper under my breath as she reaches down and begins to caress my inner thighs with her hand, still not paying any attention to my pleasure spot. "Did you miss me?" She whispers with that sexy raspy of hers in my ear. She is positioned between my legs so she pushes mine apart, her hand is low lying lightly between my legs. I have the overwhelming urge to push my hips up and rub against her hand but I resist it. I nod "Hmm" I am unable to speak at this moment. She kisses me and I can feel that she is smiling. I know that she can see in my eyes how much I want her, how much I am longing for her. Finally, Maya begins to move down again. My legs are shaking in anticipation. The first thing I feel as she positions herself between my legs again is a soft breeze, but in my condition, even that oh so gentle touch on my throbbing clit is too much for me. Even her gently bowing against my private parts feels so intense, I can barely stand it. I push my pelvis up and my hands rush down to Maya's dark hair, tangling my fingers with a firm grip. The next thing I feel is Maya's finger moving along my slit, slowly and gently. She wants to kill me, she really wants to kill me! I have to cover my mouth and bite my fingers in order not to begin to moan unrestrained. Seemingly every muscle in my body is tensing up and I feel like I'm on fire. I have never been teased this badly, I am completely at her mercy. I am at a point where I feel like I can't take the torture, the teasing the sweet torment anymore and my body is just going to give up on me as I feel the tip of her tongue on my quivering clit. That one touch already puts me on edge and my upper body jerks up while I grab the sheets. I throw my head back, mouth opened and eyes closed. I can barely breathe, only once in a while I am gasping for air. I am shaking uncontrollably as she continues the magic she is performing in between my legs. Her tongue is teasing my clit, spelling out the alphabet with the tip. "Ah… fuck…" a suppressed moan escapes my lips. I am trying my hardest to be quiet, which takes all kinds of restraint that I don't have. I bite my lip so hard it almost bleeds, my toes are curling. Faster and harder than ever before, I can feel me reaching the peak of my climax. I have given up on trying to be quiet, pants and whimpers escape my lips and the moaning gets heavier, my breathing faster. Maya has not once stopped pleasing me, without a pause her tongue moves around between my legs, over my clit and along my slit. And then, she completely pushes me off the edge. Maya begins to suck on my clit and I see stars. I arch my back and push my pelvis us, my mouth is opened wide my not a sound comes from my lips as I orgasm, my body trembling, quivering, shaking. Instinctively, I push my legs together but she doesn't stop, she continues pleasuring me. I have reached the peak and I pull my hips away from her mouth, breathing heavily, collapsing in the sheets, my heart pounding out of my chest. Maya moves up my trembling body and leans over me. I can see her lick her lips "Hmm I really missed you" she says and smirks. With the little energy I have left I pull her down to taste myself on her lips. I have never been this exhausted and satisfied in my entire life. I more or less fell asleep right after that. I felt bad because I just simply couldn't repay the favor. It felt like my entire body was drained of energy and so I snuggled up to the crook on her neck, her arm around me and soon, I was sound asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and for a short moment, I don't know where I am.I look over to my side and Maya is lying with her stomach to my back in a spooning position, her arm is wrapped around my waist, our fingers intertwined. I can feel her breathing steady and calm into my neck, her face nuzzled in my hair. The blanket is covering out naked bodies loosely. Feeling the warmth of her body against mine is comfortable. All the memories of the previous day flood my brain and I sigh heavily.I made the right choice, I let Maya go before and I wasn't going to do it again. I still feel bad because I basically left her with nothing last night. I lift the sheets up a bit and examine her naked body. I lick over my lips and smile. I pull the sheets back completely so she is lying in front of me completely carefully and very gently I push Maya by the shoulder so she rolls over and lies on her back. This girl is stunning. She is lying there, one arm over her face, the other next to her body, her legs slightly bend. I get up and walk around the bed. In her sleep, Maya has moved down a bit so that her feet are going a bit over the edge of the bed. I kneel down and very carefully begin to separate her legs. She mumbles something and turns her head but she doesn't wake up. With her legs separated, I have a perfect view on her pleasure point. I am shaking a little bit out of excitement for what I am about to do. I have missed her taste. I lean forward to position my face between her legs. I glance up at her. She is still sleeping like a baby, her chest moving up and down steadily. I'm about to change that. Without any hesitation, I begin to tickle her clit with my tongue. She mumbles something and tries to turn in her sleep but I move my hands to her hips and gently keep her from changing her position. With tiny, soft strokes with the tip of my tongue I continue to please her. "Hmm" I hear Maya moan gently, but she still doesn't wake up. I remove one hand from her hip and move my index finger gently along her slit. I can feel that she is wet, but not wet enough for my taste. With my whole tongue I lick over her clit. "Uh", she jerks up and instinctively tried to closer her legs but my head is in the way. My hands are now both back on her hips, preventing her from moving away from me. "What the fuck…?!" Maya says under her breath, her thighs still clamped around my neck. I have not stopped licking her, switching between circular motions and gentle sucking. "Ah…" it is obvious that she was not prepared for this. I pull her by her ankles while moving back myself so her legs are hanging off the edge of the bed. I am kneeling in front of the bed, my face buried between her legs. "Uh…" a moan escapes Maya's lips and her hands move down to my head, lightly tugging on my hair, gently pushing it down. She sits up and pushes her pelvic in my direction. Her body language tells me that she enjoyed what I am doing, motivating me to continue, teasing slow but gradually speeding up. I can feel her legs tense up and her grip on my hair getting harder. I can't help but to smile. Little pants and moans escape her lips, she is trying to hard to keep quiet but it's not really working. I begin to suck on Maya's clit with the goal of pushing her further and further to her climax. I slip one finger inside of her. I can feel her tense up around my finger as I curl it up and hit her g-spot. "Hmm" more and more suppressed moans come from Maya, her hand is back on my head, tugging my hair, pushing my head down. I add a second finger, moving them around, in and out, while continuously licking over her quivering clit with my tongue. She is trembling under my touch just like I did last night under hers. The next thing I feel is her muscles tense up. She moans my name, what follows is the silence of her orgasming. Maya, who had been sitting up the entire time, falls back into the sheets, breathing heavily, her cheeks rosy, her hair a mess. I crawl up to her and she pulls be down. I cuddle up to her body, my head on her chest that is still moving up and down rapidly. I can feel her heartbeat regulate itself. "I love you" I whisper and kiss her soft skin around her nipples. "I love you too" She smiles as she pulls me closer, kissing my forehead. I was right all those years ago, we were really going to be together forever, I was her's and she was mine.

* * *

**That's all folks ;) Hope yall enjoyed the sexy time, my way of saying sorry for all the delays. I will be back before you know it. I will not commit to a another chapter story for a while, Uni is wearing me out. But I'm open to doing one shots right now just send me ideas if you have some. Thanks for all the support. Don't became strangers, I love you guys. xoxo**

**tweet me some time, I'm always down to talk eboni_pixie **


End file.
